1. FIeld of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sound system for a video game system and, more particularly, to a sound processing system that permits use of sound location information provided in the game software.
2. Description of the Background
Interactive video games have now become so well-known that practically everyone has either played such games or has seen others play them. Interactive video game systems may be small, compact units for use in the home or arcade-type games that require the use of coins to play. As is known, the player is provided with some sort of control, for example, a so-called joystick and one or more buttons, to interact with the game software and control the video display of the game. Some sort of audio program material is generally associated with the video display. To this date, such audio program material has been the weak sister of interactive video games, that is to say, the sounds that are attendant the video display have not been overly sophisticated. More recently, such sound material has been improved and some video game manufacturers are providing stereo sound to go along with the visual game display.
Generally, the video game audio program is produced over the loudspeaker that is integrally provided with the television receiver or monitor utilized for the video display and, in the case of video arcade games, speakers can be located directly in the free-standing game enclosure itself. Some video game systems for home use provide the capability for connection to the stereo music system that is generally found in most modern households.
Nevertheless, even though such audio program material has shown some improvement, it still lacks the sophistication necessary to add realism to the game and to provide additional involvement of the player with the game as it progresses. Furthermore, almost all enhanced game sound systems relate to adding-on conventional, available hardware that is intended to improve the sounds present in the games as originally designed and manufactured. This additional, conventional hardware involves more than a minimal expense, whether the attempted improvement relates to parts added by the user or added by the manufacturer of the video game.